The present invention relates to the detection and analysis of video recordings, in general, and to the detection and analysis of video recordings, in particular.
Overview of particular areas using video recording can be used for various applications such as supervision, control and the like. Guarding and tracking a zone captured by a video recording for keeping unauthorized persons from entering to a restricted area is one broadly used application of video recording. Accordingly, one or more persons inspect the video recording displayed over a monitor that can be positioned in a remote location from the supervised area. Applying the use of video recording for supervising, controlling and the like can be either on-line or off-line for later inspection. Frequently, the zone captured by one video camera is insufficient and a number of cameras are required for providing an efficient supervision of the observed particular area. A video camera used for tracking can capture a large zone providing a wide perspective of the supervised area. Occasionally, the zone recorded has a plain pattern that enables a person viewing the monitor to track protruding changes. Thus, in some cases a change in the pattern can be perceptible immediately due to the sharp and obvious change within the video recording presented. One example may be a video recording of passage seldom used having trespassed by an intruder. However, the pattern changes in a video recording may not be always obvious and immediately tracked by a person monitoring the recording or the recording may not be continuously attained. Furthermore, when areas supervised are large or demand for great skill for monitoring the process can require costly resources for skillful personnel that are limited to the human eye perceiving ability. Consequently, not occasionally valuable information regarding to changes perceived by the video recording is left unnoticed and unprocessed, resulting with valuable information being lost. One use of such supervising is within the military use were tracking movements of hostile forces is vital, and failing to duly track changes can apply harsh consequences. There is a growing need to prevent loss of valuable information concealed within unprocessed video recording. Furthermore, there is need to evaluate on-line video recordings for urgent purposes and for information of highly importance. There is a further need to provide an immediate alert when detecting an emergency situation or other urgent situation. There is a need for diminishing the need for large number of skillful personnel for supervising and analyzing video recordings.
There is therefore a need in the art for a system and method for detection and analysis of video recordings.